Satu Permintaan
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Sasuke melewatkan ulang tahun gadisnya. / "Ini 28 April, Sasuke-kun. Bukan 28 Maret!" / Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia akan berikan satu permintaan. / "Aku akan kabulkan semua permintaanmu, kecuali yang itu." / "Kenapa?" / Ficlet!


**Satu Permintaan**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Authornya nggak ada ngambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun, bener! *ngacungin angka dua dengan panik*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance aja yak hak hak hak *ketawa*

Pairing: SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Sakura menoleh cepat ke sisi kemudi, di mana Uchiha Sasuke sedang menyetir dengan tenangnya.

"Hah?"

Sasuke mendecak. "Kau ulang tahun hari ini, 'kan, 28 Maret?" Sedikit menoleh ia melirik Sakura yang tampak bingung.

"Tapi ... ini 28 April. Ulang tahunku sudah lewat sebulan lalu..."

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Mata _onyx_nya menatap penuh tak percaya. "Ini bulan April!?"

Sakura mengangguk sekali. "_Uh-huh_. Dan seingatku, kau tidak memberi hadiah apapun saat aku ulang tahun." Sakura tertawa kecil, namun tersirat nada kecewa di dalamnya. "Kupikir kau lupa."

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Otaknya berpikir keras dalih yang bisa digunakan. Tapi perasaan bersalah memaksanya mengaku.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar mengira ini bulan Maret," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa. Aku juga suka lupa tanggal, kok, kalau sedang banyak kerjaan." Gadis itu berkata santai, berusaha menghibur.

"Aku merasa tolol," dengus Sasuke. "Aku sudah melupakan tanggal penting yang datang setahun sekali."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya ringan, mencoba terlihat tak peduli. "Yah, masih ada tahun depan, Sasuke_-kun_... Kau masih bisa memberiku hadiah tiap tahun."

"Tapi ini menyebalkan. Rencana hari ini rasanya sia-sia."

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lagi. "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perayaan ulang tahun. Lupakan saja."

"Ah..."

"Tapi aku akan berikan satu permintaan." Sasuke berujar cepat melihat wajah Sakura berubah kecewa.

"Satu permintaan?"

"Ya. Aku akan berikan apapun yang kau minta, tapi hanya satu. Anggaplah ini hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Hm..." Sakura berpikir keras. "Harus sekarang? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku minta..."

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Jadi cepatlah, kau tahu aku bukan orang yang sabaran."

Dahi Sakura mengerut, disilangkannya tangan di depan dada. Berpikir apa yang paling ia inginkan saat ini. Ia bukan wanita materialistis yang mendambakan mobil, harta, atau perhiasan. Dirinya sudah merasa cukup dengan yang ia miliki sekarang. Lalu apa?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat satu keinginannya yang belum terwujud.

_Ah, itu..._

_Bolehkah?_

"Aku..."

Sasuke beringsut mendekat, siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau minta, Sakura?"

Sakura mengumpulkan keping-keping keberanian menjadi satu _puzzle_ utuh dalam hatinya.

"Aku mau kau menikahiku, Sasuke_-kun_!" katanya cepat, dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke terkesiap, menahan napas. Lalu membuat wajahnya datar kembali. Memerhatikan pipi gadisnya yang bersemu merah muda, ia tahu gadis itu tidak sedang main-main.

Khawatir Sasuke diam saja, takut-takut Sakura melirik pemuda di depannya. "Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke mengerjap sekali, sebelum berkata tanpa emosi tertentu, "Yang itu tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanmu yang itu."

Sakura tampak kaget. "Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak mau menikahiku?"

"Kau tidak boleh memintaku menikahimu, karena..." Raut wajah Sasuke berubah serius, "... Aku memang akan melakukannya," katanya sedikit pelan, menahan semburat merah merambati wajahnya.

Sakura membisu, tertunduk malu. Bingung hendak merespon bagaimana.

"Aku..." Sasuke bersuara. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya cepat.

"Aku tidak mau menikahimu hanya karena kau yang memintanya. Aku mau melakukannya karena keinginanku sendiri. Keinginan untuk ... memastikanmu terus ada di sampingku."

Sakura merona. Merah jambu.

"Ja-jadi, kesimpulannya..." Sakura melirik ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan yang satu itu," sela Sasuke pasti.

"Bu-bukan itu!" Tanpa sengaja mata _emerald_nya bertemu dengan _onyx_ Sasuke, dan terkunci di sana. Memaksanya untuk terpaku, tak bisa beralih lagi. "Maksudku ... kapan kau akan..."

Hening sejenak.

"... melakukannya?"

Diam.

Sasuke mengulur waktu untuk menjawabnya. "... Sabar."

"Apanya?"

"Sabar. Aku akan melakukannya, tapi kau harus tunggu."

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu? Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sakura," tangan besarnya bergerak mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Ada hal-hal yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum menikah. Dan aku sedang melakukannya."

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu?"

.

.

.

"Kalau sampai minggu depan, kau masih bisa menunggu, 'kan?"

.

.

.

* * *

**.:: END::.**

A/N: Lagi-lagi, ending yang menggantung! Ha ha ha~ *ketawa entah untuk apa* Entahlah, aku suka ending menggantung, memaksa (?) readers untuk meneruskan dengan imajinasi masing-masing uwu

Sudah lama nggak nulis fic, aku khawatir kemampuan menyusun kata-kataku membeku (?). Semoga ini memuaskan, ya.

Review, please? =w=)/


End file.
